1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor, a disk drive apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a base unit of the spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive apparatus, such as, for example, a hard disk apparatus or an optical disk apparatus, typically includes a spindle motor arranged to rotate a disk about a rotation axis thereof, and an access portion including a head portion arranged to read or write data from or to the disk. A disk drive apparatus including a spindle motor and a head portion is described in, for example, JP-A 2009-159701.
In the disk drive apparatus described in JP-A 2009-159701, an access portion includes head portions and arms (i.e., carriage portions). Each carriage portion is rotatably supported by a columnar rotation shaft, and the head portion is attached to a tip of each carriage portion (see paragraph [0036] and FIGS. 1 and 2 of JP-A 2009-159701).
In this disk drive apparatus, the rotation shaft of the arms of the access portion is arranged to be perpendicular to disks. Meanwhile, the head portions are attached to the tips of the arms. Therefore, if the rotation shaft of the arms is bent, a distance between each head portion and a corresponding one of the disks may become inappropriate for data writing or reading.